Devices that prevent or deter pickpockets from practicing their trade are known in the art. Clips and wires with hooks that snag the pocket so that a wallet cannot be extracted therefrom are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,784 by Roesner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,606 by Curry and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,302 by de Montalembert. However, all these devices are problematic in that they either cause distortion of the pocket in which they are contained, snag the fabric of the pocket in order to inhibit removal of the wallet, or use sharp hooks that are capable of causing physical injury.